LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure P2/Transcript
(Raynell is seen looking around for Diana) Raynell: Oh Diana! I'm coming for you! (Raynell is seen looking in the kitchen) Raynell: You can't hide from me. I've played hundreds of games of hide and seek! No one can beat me! (Raynell goes over to the pantry and opens the door) Raynell: AH HA! (Nothing) Raynell: Hmm.. Nope. Alex: Hey you think we should help Raynell? Raynell: No way! The hide and seek master doesn't need help! Erin: You sure? Raynell: Positive! (Raynell then heads to Jack and Erin's room) Raynell: I bet she thinks hiding under the bed will keep her safe. Erin: H-Hey at least ask us before going in! Raynell: I won't touch anything! (Raynell enters the room) Erin: *Sigh* (Raynell goes over to the bed) Raynell: Oh I'm sensing a find here! Here I come! (Raynell looks under the bed) Raynell: AH-HA!! (Nothing) Raynell:.... Okay then. *Looks at the Closet* How about the closet!? (Raynell opens the closet) Raynell: GOTCHA!!! (Nothing) Raynell: Nothing?? Crap. (Raynell leaves the room) Raynell: Diana if you've got invisibility powers or something that's not fair! Jordan: Still can't find her? Raynell: No! I swear she better not be invisible! Erin: Raynell, she's 7. I don't think she can do that. Raynell: Still, this is not right! I'm the master at this game! Zulu: Not anymore it seems. Raynell: Hey! I haven't lost yet! I just underestimated her is all! I'll find her! Now I'm going into ultimate seeker mode! (Raynell starts sniffing) Raynell: If I can find a trace, I'll find where she's hiding! Erin: Oh yeah! No one can escape Raynell's blood hound like nose! Jessica: That nose did help you guys find us. Rose: *Snicker* Not before Razor got to you. Jessica: Shut up! Erin: Hehe! Raynell: AH-HA!! I got a scent! (Raynell runs off) Zulu: Where? Diana: *Voice* AH!! Raynell: *Voice* Under my bed! Jack: Seriously? (The two leave Raynell's room) Diana: Aww man... Raynell: You did good Diana. You actually forced me to sniff you out. Diana: No fair... Raynell: Hey you played a good game, Diana. Pearl: How did you not think to look there? Raynell: I-....I don't know. Diana: Well still, that was fun! Raynell: Sure was! Any other games you wanna play? Diana: Hmmm. Miles: Hey why not let her play with some of the infants out in the nest? Raynell: You sure? Miles: Couldn't hurt to play with two or three. Raynell: Well, do you wanna go play with the babies Diana? Diana: There are babies here? Raynell: Oh yeah! Tons! Diana: *Gasp* Then yes! Raynell: Great! Come with me! (Raynell takes Diana outside) Miles:.... Alex: Think this is a good idea? Miles: Couldn't hurt could it? Alex: Right. (Raynell and Diana are then seen knocking on the nest's door) Raynell: Mom, dad! Let me in! Diana: Mom? Dad? (X and Rayla open the door) X: Oh hey Raynell! Raynell: Hi mom! Hi dad! Rayla: Surprised to see you. *Looks down* Hmm? Diana:..... X: Who's this? Rayla: Raynell did you kidnap a child? Raynell: Wha- NO! I didn't kidnap her! Rayla: Calm down honey I was joking! Raynell: *SIghs* Anyway, this is Diana Bearinger. Me and the others are babysitting her. X: Diana Bearinger? Rayla: Is she related to Daniel Bearinger? Raynell: Yes. His wife Cloe brought her down. Rayla: Huh. I didn't know they had a child. Diana: Well, that's me! X: Nice to meet you! Diana: Nice to meet you too! Rayla: Well, what can we do for you two then? Raynell: I'm taking Diana to see the infants. X: Huh? Rayla: Uh.. D-Diana how old are you? Diana: 7. Rayla: Raynell are you SURe that's a good idea? The adults can hardly handle the infants. Raynell: Mom you know the infants won't get crazy around me. Rayla: Yeah but.... Raynell: Trust me mom, we'll be fine! Rayla: Alright, if you insist. Raynell: Thanks! (Raynell and Diana enter) Diana: So where are they? Raynell: Not far. Just in here. Diana: Yes! Raynell: Just....be careful around them. Diana: Why? Raynell: Some of them REALLY like starting tickle fights. And they can get hyper at times. Raynell: Hmm... Okay but worry not! I can handle it! After all, the best mom in the world taught me! (Rayla smiles at Raynell as she and Diana enter the nest. Diana looks around amazed at the Targhuls) Diana: Whooooa…. Raynell: Cool right? Diana: I never seen anything like this. Raynell: Never seen a Targhul nest huh? Diana: I didn't even know you lived in nests! I've seen most of you in the cities. Raynell: Yeah usually we go out on our own when we're adults. Diana: Oh. Raynell: Well, you go find some babies to make friends with. I'll keep watch! Diana: Okay! (Diana runs off and looks around) Diana: Oh wow! Mama said I'd see cool things but I never would have guessed! (Diana looks around more) Diana: Hmm but who do I play with? (Diana then sees four infants sitting around) Diana: Oh, they look like they need something fun to do! (The four infants are seen sitting around as Diana comes up to them) Diana: Hi babies! ???: Huh? ???: Whoa she's tiny! Diana: *Gasp* You can talk??? ???: Yeah! ???: Why couldn't we? Diana: I mean, aren't you supposed to be babies? ???: Yeah but we can still talk. Diana: Whoa cool! ???: Yep! Diana: Well, what're you guys doing? ???: Just being bored. Diana: Bored huh? ???: Yeah. We wanna do something fun. ???: Something different. ???: You know, momma told me that when she was an infant, Alex made her fly with his psychic powers. ???: Oh that would be soo cool! Diana: … *Thinks for a moment* Hmm.... ???: You have any ideas? Diana: I might have one. ???: *Gasp* Wait do you have powers?! ???: Are they cool ones?! (Diana doesn't reply, and instead takes a step back and does some stretches) ???: What are you doing? Diana: Just give me a second. (After a moment Diana stops and stands there. She then closes her eyes and holds out her hands) Infants:... (Soon, the infants begin to float) ???: !! *Gasp* ???: She's a psychic too! Raynell: Hey Diana, you found any- *Sees Diana*....Oh....My...... (The infants start to move around, laughing and having fun) ???: WHEEE!! ???: I can fly, I can fly! (Raynell looks over at Diana who's just standing there) Diana:..... Raynell: Uhhhh.... ???: WOO HOO!!! Raynell: *Thinking* A psychic? Oh man Jessica and Alex are gonna FLIP over this! (Soon, Diana puts the four down and opens her eyes) Diana: There, how was that? ???: AWESOME!!! ???: That was SO fun! Diana: Glad you liked it! (Diana then looks and sees Raynell looking shocked) Diana: O-Oh! Uhhh, did you see that? Raynell: Uh huh... Diana:.... Am I in trouble? Raynell: No! No not at all! In fact, I think the others would love to see that! Diana: Really? Raynell: Yeah! Here, bring the infants along and lets head back into the house! Diana: Are you sure? Raynell: Yeah what's wrong? Diana: I'm... I'm still learning how to use my powers. Mama wants to make sure I don't tire myself out or hurt someone by accident. Raynell: Aww sweetie don't worry. Alex and Jessica are psychics to. They'll make sure nothing goes wrong. Diana:... *Smiles* okay! ???: *Gasps* ARe we gonna fly some more!? Raynell: That you are kiddos! Come on! Infants: YAY!! (The group leaves the nursery. The scene then cuts to them entering the house) Raynell: Guys! Hey guys! Alex: Hm? Jessica: What's up bestie? Raynell: You're both NEVER gonna believe what just happened! Alex: What happened? Raynell: Diana show them what you can do! Diana: Right! (Diana turns to the infants and once stands there and closes her eyes) Defenders:.... Jack: Is something suppose to happen? Craig: Yeah I don't- (Suddenly the infants start to float) Alex: !! Jessica: *Spits up her drink* W-What!? ???: Wheee! ???: We're flying! Jack: No way... Raynell: Yes way! Alex: A psychic!? Jessica: That's....amazing! (Diana puts the four down) Diana: *Giggle* Thanks! Alex: W-Why didn't you tell us you could do that before? Erin: Why didn't Cloe tell us is a good one too. Diana: I'm... Still learning to use my powers. All I can do right now is just lift some stuff up. Anymore and I get tired... And if I'm not careful, mama said I might hurt someone. That's why she told me to make sure she was around if I use my powers. Alex: Well still, that's impressive! Jordan: Yeah! You've definitely impressed us! Diana: Really? Jordan: Yeah! Jessica: You're talking to three experienced Psychics right here kiddo! Alex: That's right! Me, my bro and Jessie here can teach you a few things! Diana: Oh wow that's awesome! I bet mama would be proud if I learn to use my powers better! Jessica: Oh we can definitely teach you a few things then! Alex: Yeah! Pretty soon, you'll have a much easier time using it! Diana: How well do you use yours? Alex: Let me show you. (Alex uses his powers and easily picks Diana up off the ground) Diana: Whoa! Alex: Impressive right? I don't even struggle with it. Diana: Wow! You're almost as good as mama! Alex: Heh, thanks! Diana: What else can you do? (Alex puts Diana down) Alex: You ever seen mom use mind control? Diana:...…. What? Alex: Watch. (Alex and Diana look over at Pearl and Charlie who are sitting at a table) Alex: *Waves hand* You will both act and cluck like chickens. (Suddenly Charlie and Pearl get up and start to wave they're arms and cluck like chickens) Foxtrot: *Snickers* That's cruel Alex! Alex: Now do the Chicken dance! (The two both start doing the Chicken Dance) Diana: *Laughing* Alex: What do you think? Diana: Awesome! Alex: Good to hear! Jessica: Alex don't you think you should make them stop? Alex: Oh right! (Alex stops his control) Pearl: ?? Huh?? Charlie: What just happened??? Alex: Oh nothing you- Craig: Alex brainwashed you. Alex: ! C-CRAIG!! Craig: Not gonna lie to my partner in laughter. Pearl: What did we do?? Foxtrot: *Snicker* You were chickens. Charlie: !! YOU MADE US ACT LIKE CHICKENS?! Alex: Um.... Diana: It was funny! Charlie: Oh you want something to laugh at? (Charlie walks up to Alex) Alex: C-Charlie? Charlie: *Smirk* I'll give you something to laugh at. Alex: …. *Runs off* Charlie: *Chases* GET BACK HERE! Pearl: *Chases* I'LL TEACH YOU TO MAKE A PRINCESS ACT LIKE A CHICKEN! Diana: *Laughs* Erin: There he goes. Diana: You guys are fun! Erin: Awww. (Erin walks over and picks up Diana) Erin: So Diana what do you wanna do now till Alex is done being chased? Diana: You have any snacks? Erin: Tons! Let's go see what we got for ya. Diana: YAY! (Erin takes Diana into the kitchen and opens the pantry) Erin: Anything in particular? Diana: Hmm... *Gasp* (Diana sees a chocolate bar. She then closes her eyes and focuses as the bar floats down to her) Erin: Huh? (Diana takes the chocolate) Diana: Got it! Erin: Oooh a chocolate fan too huh? Diana: Yeah! Gummy candy is my favorite, but chocolate is good too! Erin: Cool! Diana: *Smile* (As Diana is eating Chocolate Slimer and Batty are seen entering the kitchen) SLimer: Man I'm hungry. Batty: Me to. I could eat a- (The two see Diana) Diana: Umm, hi! Slimer: and Batty:...… AAAAAAAAHH!! Diana: AAAAAHHHH!! Erin: ! S-Slimer!? Batty!? Why are- (Suddenly Slimer takes Diana from Erin) Erin: Wha the- Slimer: *Holds up Diana* SHE'S SO CUTE!!! Batty: *Happy squeal* Diana: H-Huh??? (Raynell enters the kitchen) Raynell: GUys what's wrong!? Erin: Slimer and Batty found Diana. Slimer: CUTE!!! Batty: SO CUTE!!! Diana: W-Who are you two? Raynell; Diana, this is Batty and Slimer. They're Targhuls like me. Diana: W-Why are they so excited by me??? Slimer: Because! Batty: We've never seen a human child up close like this before! Diana: R-Really? That's- (Slimer then starts to hug Diana while rubbing her face against hers) Slimer: You're as cute as an infant! I never wanna let you go! Diana: Uhhh.... Batty: Hey Slimy! Let me hold her! Slimer: Oooh… All right... (SLimer gives Diana to Batty who starts to hug her) Batty: Oh my god I didn't think I'd see such an adorable thing today! Slimer: Me neither! Raynell: Be careful, she's not a Targhul Infant guys! Slimer: Batty let's go take her outside and play! Diana: H-Huh? Batty: Good idea! Let's go! (The two run off with a very concerned Diana) Erin: G-GIRLS WAIT! Raynell: Oh boy.... Erin: Let's go keep watch. Raynell: Good idea. (The two girls run off to make sure Slimer and Batty don't damage Diana) Alex: *voice* GUYS COME ON ITS A JOKE!! Charlie: *VoicE* THEN LET'S MAKE YOU LAUGH IF ITS SO FUNNY!! (Alex is seen running away from Charlie and Pearl...) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: Babysitting Misadventure Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs